Our Own Purikura Scandal
by Freyris
Summary: Scandals are always a usual thing. Nothing to be really surprised at.  She finds out his issues and how does he handle it? ONESHOT AxC


**Our Own Purikura Scandal**

**Freyris**

**A/N: Since I've been writing drama fics over the years i thought a Romance Humor would be nice for a change. :D I hope you guys like this one. Well Enjoy**

* * *

Living a life of a politician doesn't exactly mean that you can control everything that moves around you. Sure you have the loads of cash to burn on the media to cover up whatever idiotic mistakes you did but sometimes media can get the best of you. Sometimes being a politician isn't much different from being an idol of somesort.

Scandals and issues weren't a new trend. Its always been a part of the news and will always be. It's a thrill to some people would put it Except, it wasn't a thrill for someone since the issue was about a certain guy and a girl caught in the same room. God knows what was written in that article.

Cagalli twitched her eyebrows as she read the local papers in a nearby cafe She settled the porcelain teacup on the table gently while the other hand was tightly gripping the news paper. The man accompanying her at the cafe was starting mumble prayers as he felt an unusual aura starting to emit around her. He had read the news paper earlier in the morning and prayed that she wouldn't see it but unfortunately she did. He felt like shrinking and disappearing from the world before she did it herelf. Right now, he can sense her thinking about how to erase him in this world without any traces...as if he didnt exist at all.

If you were thinking Athrun Zala, one of the greatest hero of the First and Second Valentine war wasnt scared of anything. You might want to think twice. No guns, huge big ass GUNDAMs or even GENESIS or Requiem can scare him off... well except for an enraged girlfriend namely, Cagalli Yula Attha.

"uhh..Cagalli?" Athrun looked at the blonde representative sitting across him hoping he would still last minutes longer

"What?" She spatted back at him

"oh boy, she's mad" He mumbled to himself scratching his head."ummmm about the paper..."

Cagalli lowered the almost crumpled newspaper and smiled a... terrifying smile at him "Athrun, would you be a dear and kindly explain this article telling that you slept with Meer Campbell?"

"uhh... that..."Athrun fiddled with his fingers. Truth was he didn't even know how to explain it either because he didn't know how the hell did that Lacus impersonator ended up inside his room.

"Well?" Cagalli smiled. Athrun felt chills run down his spine.

"uhm...It wasn't my fault" He stuttered "She crawled up in my bed I didn't know. I was too tired back then ... Cagalli can we just not deal with this issue any longer? Its been a year since it happend anyway" He forced out a stiff laugh

Cagalli stood up from her chair and didnt say anything. Athrun followed her calling her name repeatedly. She ran faster but he kept up with her speed. He was only a few steps behind her. He saw her wipe her face with the back of her hand. Was she crying?

He mentally noted to himself to look for that journalist and strangle him to death for writing something like that. Something that should have been buried in the past.

Athrun continued chasing her until they passed by an arcade shop. A picture booth was stationed at the entrance. He smirked at himself and caught up with Cagalli dragging her inside the booth despite her attempts on breaking free from his grasp.

"L-Let me go you two timing idiot" Cagalli yelled trying to pry his hands of her.

"No" Athrun said firmly as he held her close to him. He started pressing on the screen. Setting the booth up. He saw this once in a TV. A purikura booth.

"Let me go this instant ATHRUN ZALA" she continued to yell few tears were still visible in her eyes.

Despite the fierce, tomboyish character, she was still a lady, who can easily get hurt and break. Just like a glass. He spun her around in one swift and her face was now burried in his chest. He hugged her tight "I didnt mean to hurt you. I swear" He whispered.

_Ready?_

"I hate you..." Cagalli cried pounding his chest. He smiled and brushed her hair.

_3_

Cagalli tried to move and step back and leave the booth. She wasnt fully aware of anything any longer. All she wanted was to leave.

_2_

"Im leaving" She finally said.

_1_

"Dont" Athrun Zala held her hand and pulled her back to his arms. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips on hers. One hand supported her head while the other one was still holding her arms. She reluctantly kissed him back.

_CHEESE~_

Cagalli bit his lips and looked at him furiously. "What the hell was that for" She screamed, her face flushed as a tomato.

Athrun chuckled and touched his lips, checking if it was bleeding. " I was thinking..." he smiled and picked up the freshly printed picture of them kissing "We might have ourselves our own purikura scandal to deal with anyway" Athrun sneered at her, waving the picture.

True. This one's more scandalous than the first Athrun Zala issue regarding Meer Campbell since there was no proof at all. But this time. they had a proof.

What's only left was an article and everything is set. A new scandal to deal with.

* * *

**Well, I hope that turned out well. Tell me what you guys think and send me some love I'm sorry about my grammar though. I havent been writing much**

**Review please 8Da **


End file.
